Overlord (Titans Return)
Overlord is Megatron's rival and the secondary antagonist of the Transformers: Titans Return web series and its sequel Transformers: Power of the Primes. He is voiced by Patrick Seitz, who also voiced Luke Valentine from Hellsing and Dhaos from Tales of Phantasia. History ''Titans Return'' Fight with the Mistress of Flame Overlord witnessed the events of the Combiner Wars from afar, and decided to get a closer look for the sake of curiosity. In the Primal Basilica's prayer chamber, the Mistress of Flame hears someone approach and assumes it to be Megatron, but is shocked to see Overlord instead. Overlord smacks her away as he introduces himself, and explains he watched the events of the Combiner Wars from afar, returning to the city out of curiosity. The Mistress struggles to her feet and attempts to fight him off, but her attacks prove ineffectual, so she instead summons a series of sentries that begin firing upon him. Mistress's murder and Hot Rod's corruption With the last of her sentries destroyed, the Mistress of Flame creates illusory duplicates of herself that strike at Overlord, but he brushes them off and reveals the original. He destroys her staff and beats her into submission, demanding to know Megatron's whereabouts. When the Mistress replies she doesn't know, he tosses her into the lights above, electrocuting her, and leaves her to bleed to death as he storms off. Overlord later found a weakened Hot Rod, that last one tries to fire on him, but Overlord brushes off the shot, declaring he didn't come to fight. Instead, he decides that Hot Rod would "do nicely" before forcibly shoving a glowing purple object into the panicked Autobot's chest, corrupting him and turning him into Rodimus Cron. Later, he and Rodimus observed the fall of Trypticon and the return of Megatronus from afar. ''Power of the Primes'' Defeating the Combiners Searching for Megatron and the Requiem Blaster, he and Rodimus Cron attacked the Combiners; Computron is killed and Devastator and Menasor severely wounded. Overlord reminisces on how he found the relic within the derelict head of Unicron under orders from his master Megatronus. The former Prime had ordered Overlord to use it to bring destruction to Cybertron, promising him a place at his side once he had brought about the apocalypse. Praising Rodimus for his work, Overlord turns to the two remaining Combiners and demands to know Megatron's whereabouts. Undeterred, Menasor and Devastator stand up again and charge the two, forcing them to the ground, but they are easily repelled. Rodimus once again brings Devastator down as Overlord holds Menasor in place. While Menasor refuses to reveal Megatron's location, Overlord orders Rodimus to destroy each of Devastator's limbs one by one. Eventually, Menasor cracks and reveals Megatron was headed for Primal Swamp, only for Rodimus to deliver the killing blow to Devastator anyway. His purpose having been served, Overlord crushes Menasor's neck and watches their sparks fly away before he and Rodimus depart for the swamp. Revenge Upon their arrival, Overlord was enraged to not find Megatron, but he and Rodimus spotted the Dinobots and interrogated them for Megatron's next destination: the Athenaeum Sanctorum. The two picked up the trail and eventually reached the library, where Overlord spotted Megatron and lunged at him, promising to take his time in making Megatron suffer. He attempted to electrocute Megatron into submission, but Megatron escaped with Perceptor's help. Undeterred, Overlord engaged in battle with Megatron, Grimlock and Windblade insistent that he be the one to finish the former. However, Optimus Primal tossed the Requiem Blaster to Megatron, who charged it to fire at Overlord. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:Transformers Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fiction Villains